Transformation
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: After witnessing an act of passion Pikachu and the female Lucario he's in love with fall asleep together and wake up transformed, what happens then?


Transformation

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to its rightful owners and creators

Warning the following story contains and strong sexual content. Anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

It was night time and Ash and Misty were looking for a place to stay for the night. They had been searching for hours for a nice inn to stay at, but so far that had had no luck. Since Ash and Misty were on vacation they hadn't brought any of their Pokémon with them, except for Pikachu. Pikachu was being followed by a female Lucario who had kind of being following him for months now. Ash had thought about catching her, but had decided against it; since she more or less belonged to Pikachu and seemed to have a very high distrust of humans.

Ash and Misty had been dating ever since Misty had rejoined Ash to travel with him on his Pokémon adventures. They loved each other deeply and wanted to have a very fun night tonight. They were finally able to find an inn and Pikachu decided to sleep outside. He had been doing that recently, because the female Lucario would only come and cuddle with him if Ash and Misty were nowhere in sight.

Tonight for some reason Pikachu couldn't stop thinking about the day he had met her. One day when the young yellow rat had been exploring the woods he had bumped into a female Lucario. She was lost and couldn't find her family, Pikachu told her that he would get Ash to help her about, but she had advised against it because she hated humans. Pikachu never asked her why and decided that he would just wait until she was comfortable enough to tell him. Pikachu had felt strange being around her, he hadn't felt this way with any other female Pokémon. Pikachu had realized that he loved, he knew that because there had been a whole day when she had not visited him and he feared that she was gone forever. He felt like his heart had been torn in two, as the months had past Lucario fallen in love with him to. Sometimes she was a little too bit affection and would hug him until he feared his bones would break.

Pikachu was laying outside of the little cabin in that Ash and Misty had rented. It was night fall now, but the moon was so big and round that its light let up the sky and Pikachu could see things as though it was day time. Pikachu was wondering if Lucario would visit him or if she should go looking for her. It had been a long day and Pikachu yawned as he felt sleep claiming him. He didn't want to full asleep yet, but he just felt so tired that it seemed unavoidable.

Pikachu slept for about three hours until he heard a noise that jolted him awake. He didn't know what it was at first; however after a few moments he realized he was hearing Misty and Ash moaning. Pikachu thought that they might be in pain, so he climbed into the cabin through the window and softly landed on the ground. The sight that greeted his eyes shocked him more than anything he had ever seen before in his entire life. Pikachu saw Ash and Misty, butt naked making love. Well Pikachu really didn't see that much off Misty since Ash was right on top of her thrusting into her like crazy, but he could tell she was naked and that Ash was thrusting his penis into her at top speed!

Pikachu had of course heard about sex from other Pokémon, who he had talked to, but he had never really had any interest in it. Now as he watched Ash and Misty making love he realized he wanted to do the same after all they were experiencing such bliss together that Pikachu felt that they must be in a state of ending less bliss. Pikachu watched Ash and Misty have sex for 15 more minutes before they screamed very loudly as they both climaxed together. Then they kissed each other lovingly and fell asleep. They had been so caught up in their love making that they hadn't noticed Pikachu watching them.

As for Pikachu he stood frozen as a statue for a few moments as he took in all of what he had just seen. Pikachu slowly climbed out of the cabin and then sat down on the ground and looked at the moon for awhile. He felt strange, he felt hot and bothered. It took a few moments for Pikachu to realize that he was aroused. He felt like he needed to take a bath in some very cold water or find Lucario. Pikachu paced for a few moments and thought to himself, _I never asked Lucario what she thought about...that before…I wonder if she even knows about it…..hmm…..I wonder if she knows that humans do it…I wonder if they enjoy it more than we do….I guess I'll….just have to find out for myself…that is if Lucario is interested if not I think I am going to have to…do that thing that Brock does all the time….oh well I should go looking for her now._

Pikachu ran all the way over to the woods, to the spot that Lucario had told him she would be spending the night. He found her bathing in a fairly wide creek. She was sitting down and washing herself with a large leaf. The moment that Lucario saw Pikachu she stopped washing herself and said, "Oh hello Pikachu, I didn't hear you coming."

"Coming? Oh yeah…"

"What's the matter you look a little out of it."

"I just ahh…ahh….."

"What's the matter?"

"I….."

"Whatever it is you can tell me?"

"I saw Ash and Misty having sex."

"Oh…well they are a couple after all and from what I've heard humans enjoy sex far more than we do…so …ah what was it like…."

Pikachu then described in the best detail that he could of how Ash and Misty had had sex. When he was done doing so Lucario blushed and said, "Wow that's interesting."

"Ah yeah it is."

"I'm kind of jealous actually."

"Why?"

"Because when we do I don't think it will be as much fun."

"Oh."

A Pikachu felt a huge wave of disappointment come over him and at that moment he highly regretted telling Lucario of Ash and Misty's love making. Anyway Lucario finished washing her arms and said, "Yeah Pikachu why don't you come here, so I can make you nice and clean."

"Okay."

Pikachu walked over to the creek and sat down in it. Lucario smiled wash Pikachu with the leaf. Then she gave him a lot of small nice kisses and patted his head. Pikachu yawned and Lucario hugged him he rested his head against her chest and listened to her heart beat for awhile. His eyes started to close and Lucario yawned and said, "Looks like we both very tried."

"Yeah we are."

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

"Sure."

Pikachu and Lucario got out of the creek and slept on the creek bed. Before sleep claimed them though they both saw a strange mist start to cover the land or rather just the creek area. For some reason that Pikachu could not explain he suddenly felt very strange, Lucario felt strange to , but after yawning one more time she closed her eyes as slept claimed her. Pikachu soon did the same and the two of them then fell into a long, deep, dreamless sleep together.

It was already the afternoon when the two of them awoke. Pikachu yawned as he felt the warm sun shining on his fur. He felt well rested and the first thing he noticed was that he felt bigger for some reason. Pikachu opened his eyes the same moment that Lucario did and at that moment they saw that while they had been asleep, they had been transformed. They both now had a humanoid form. Pikachu was now very tall and he had strong arms, legs, spiky blond hair and redish eyes. He was still yellow though and his tail was gone. As for Lucario she was now completely blue had had blue eyes and light black hair.

Pikachu and Lucario were also completely naked, since they had never wore clothing to begin with. Pikachu had a strong chest, flat back and butt and a nice size penis and two round balls. As for Lucario she was simply stunning to say the least. She had a nice round bottom, to be lovingly breast with light blue nipples and a completely hairless vagina.

Lucario and Pikachu had no idea what had just happened to them or even if they were still Pokémon anymore. Pikachu saw sadness and fear build up in Lucario's eyes before she could say anything; he gently put his hand on her face and kissed her. Lucario closed her eyes and happily kissed him back. While they kissed all fear and confusion left their minds and they knew that no matter what happened now, that they were together and that everything would be already. When their kiss ended Lucario got up and stood in the creek, she playfully touched herself. Then Lucario turned around and Pikachu saw her back and nice round bum, he gave it a squeeze and then he spun around and Lucario saw his back and bum and gave his bum a squeeze. Lucario and Pikachu then sat down on the ground together, while rubbing each other's chests and bums.

Then Lucario rubbed Pikachu's balls with her foot and he blushed in pleasure and touched her vagina with his right foot. Pikachu and Lucario both blushed in pleasure and then they shared a deep loving kiss and Lucario's breasts pressed against Pikachu chest and his penis pressed against her vagina. They gave each other's butts a small squeeze and then rubbed each other's butts for half a minute. Then Pikachu found Lucario's lovely breasts in his hands again and he gave them a small squeeze. Lucario moan in pleasure and Pikachu penis became bigger and Lucario's nipples became harder. Pikachu rolled Lucario's nipples between his fingers and thrust his penis against her vagina. They both moaned in pleasure and kissed each other's foreheads. Lucario rubbed Pikachu mighty strong chest with her hands, while Pikachu kept rubbing Lucario's nipples between his fingers. They both moaned in pleasure and a drop of pre cum left Pikachu member and landed on the ground. Lucario's nipples hardened and Pikachu licked them and Lucario screamed in pleasure and stroked Pikachu big long penis with her right hand. Pikachu squeezed Lucario's breasts together ten times and Lucario moaned in pleasure and felt a heat build between her legs.

She stroked Pikachu penis five more times and two drops of pre cum came out of it. Pikachu kissed Lucario's nipples and the tops of her breasts and then kissed her forehead. Pikachu thrust his penis against Lucario's vagina again and Lucario moaned in pleasure and opened her legs and showed Pikachu her round pink vagina opening. Pikachu penis was so close to Lucario's vagina opening that he could feel the moister.

He rubbed Lucario's nub with his right index finger; Lucario moaned in pleasure and pre cum left her vagina opening and covered the very tip of Pikachu penis. After rubbing her nub for an entire minute, Pikachu and Lucario shared a small kiss and Pikachu stabbed his penis into Lucario's vagina. The moment he did that Pikachu and Lucario closed their eyes in pleasure and blushed. The inside of Lucario's vagina was warm and wet and it hugged Pikachu penis and made six drop of pre cum leave it. Pikachu was super close to Cumming and so was Lucario, her pre cum covered Pikachu entire penis and her vagina walls were starting to tighter around his penis. Pikachu penis was at Lucario's virgin seal and Lucario gently rubbed Pikachu chest with her hands while Pikachu gently rubbed and squeezed Lucario's breasts and then the two of them kissed lovingly and Pikachu thrust his penis all the way inside Lucario's vagina and they were virgins no more.

Pure pleasure followed through their bodies and Pikachu started to gently thrust his penis inside Lucario's vagina while squeezing her breasts with his hands. His penis hardened inside of her and Lucario's nipples became as hard as they could be. Pikachu slowly thrust in and out of Lucario's warm, tight wet vagina. Six drops of pre cum left his penis and Lucario's pre cum started dripping out of her vagina. Lucario's vagina just got tighter and tighter as Pikachu penis just got harder and harder. Then after ten minutes of great love making, the pleasure they were feeling just exploded. Lucario and Pikachu shirked in pure pleasure as they both cummed at the same time.

An amazing amount of pleasure coursed through their bodies as they cummed! Lucario's vagina walls hugged Pikachu penis as she cummed and her cum dripped out of her vagina opening and ran down her hips and legs. As for Pikachu his cum shot out of his penis and into Lucario's womb and he cummed so much cum that some of it dripped out of her vagina opening and mixed with her cum. They both had the greatest orgasm in the history in the history of the Pokémon world and they cummed together for what felt like hours of pure pleasure and bliss.

When they were done Cuming, they laid down on the ground together, Lucario's breasts pressed against Pikachu chest and Pikachu's penis still all the way inside Lucario's vagina. They kissed each other lovingly and then they both said; I love you the same time. Then they smiled and pure happiness and joy filled their hearts. As they fell asleep together at the same time and dreamed about having children and living a wonderful and happy life together.

The End


End file.
